Be My Valentine
Summary (Seasonal episode.) While Nick and his partner hunt a Valentine's Day serial killer, the holiday inspires LaCroix to remember his lost love, Nick's sister Fleur, whom Nick persuaded him not to bring across lest she lose the innocence that they both prized. Guest Cast * Claire Rankin......Fleur de Brabant * Nonnie Griffin......Nick's mother * Marvin Karon......Stan * Patricia Carroll Brown......Elsa * Natalie Gray......Terry Brocklehurst * David Sutcliffe......the fiancé * Shelly Hong......the assistant/co-ed Detailed Story Recap Vampire Lore * In the Season One episode "Only the Lonely", which showed how Nick and Natalie first met, Nick was unable to hypnotize Natalie to forget that he was a vampire. However, in this episode, LaCroix has no difficulty getting her into a trance. There is therefore some question as to whether Natalie is or is not a Resistor. NOTE: The thing is that, I believe, as in the previous episode, Close Call, Nick wasn't able to hypnotize Schanke although before, I believe, that Nick was able to hypnotize Schanke. Another point is that LaCroix is a much older vampire, much older then Nick (about 800 years old) and Janette (about 900 years old), as we will find out in a few episodes and was able to subtly hypnotize Schanke in forgetting what Nick and Janette couldn't do. Fan Fiction For fan fiction inspired by this episode, please see Category:Be_My_Valentine_fan_fiction * "Starwort" by Amy R. (April 2008) * "Gabrielle" by Jennifer Ahn Quotes * NATALIE: (when both their pagers go off together) There's only one thing that can make us both this popular. * SCHANKE: You two partners now? Did you synchronize your watches? NICK & NATALIE: Beepers. * NATALIE: Do you remember those little candy hearts with the messages on them that we used to exchange at school? "Don't be shy?" "You're the tops?" NICK: No. Not exactly. * SCHANKE: The problem is women do not know what they want. NICK: You know what I think women want, Schank? A man who's not afraid to express his love. * NATALIE: Sometimes it's the little things that sweep us off our feet. * SCHANKE: Who's the loser who came up with February 14th for Valentine's Day? Man, fifty-one days between playing big-spender Santa and shower-her-with-gifts Cupid. It's ridiculous! * LaCROIX: Does love really exist in this hedonistic world of ours? Or is it only our selfish needs—our own desires—that fuel the potion? Does she love me, love me not...? What does it really matter? One hellish alchemy if it does. * LaCROIX: Love exists. It rages within, a silent scream of endless pain. And I shall commune to you, without equal. Not death, not hell itself, but a precious, precious love, long withered, and gone. * LaCROIX: True love is like morphine. One dose and you are enslaved. * LaCROIX: Love is a blip on the monitor of involuntary human response. * LaCROIX: Just say no to love. A carnival kewpie and an electric blanket will give you more satisfaction. Don't give them your heart. * NATALIE: What insanity compels you to tune him in? NICK: I'm not sure. * NATALIE: All this talk of love makes people do very strange things. * BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! NATALIE: My two-minute gourmet. I guess I should.... (undaunted, Nick kisses her) * NICK: Keep tomorrow night open? NATALIE: I don't know. I'll have to check my dance card. * NATALIE: Obviously, I know what Nick is. That's how we met. But I really don't see that as a problem. LaCROIX: That's a very good attitude—but an insurmountable problem. There's nothing more captivating than meeting one's opposite. You fuse together like two sides of the same coin. But that is a luxury that neither Nicholas nor I may afford. We may mix minds with mortals, but anything more than that could be quite hazardous to your health. NATALIE: Well, I guess I knew the risks when I signed on. * LaCROIX: Perhaps we should talk a little about love. * LaCROIX: Have you considered that Nicholas's so-called condition is the very quality that you adore? * LaCROIX: A toast, then, to new friends, old champagne, and passions of the heart. * NICK: You cannot be in love! You've not one shred of humanity left in you! LaCROIX: My immortality has nothing to do with my feeling love. * NICK: It is the beauty of her innocence that you love—and that you will kill with the first taste of her blood. If you truly love Fleur, LaCroix, you won't destroy that. You will not. * LaCROIX: 'Tis a great irony is it not, that such a cold steel heart can feel such pain? * NICK: You gave your word, LaCroix, never to invade my life with your mindless killing. LaCROIX: Your memory is as weak as the object of your love. I will have the retribution that you promised me. I will deprive you of the mortal that you love, or I will deprive her of you. Either way, your promise will be fulfilled. * NICK: What makes you think that I'm in love with her? LaCROIX: I have seen it with my own eyes. NICK: Do you think this is about love? She knows what I am. She's working to lift this curse from me. If she happens to have an infatuation for me, is it not in my best interests to humour her? LaCROIX: Hypocrisy from you is even more sickening than I expected. * NICK: I do not love this woman. LaCROIX: Then prove it to me. Bring her over. NICK: And if I refuse? LaCROIX: Then I will do with her as I please. NICK: At least she is someone who will improve our kind's reputation. *LaCROIX: I know you too well: you revere all that is mortal, all that is human. If you really loved her, you would never take that from her. You would rather see her die. I will not trade Fleur for that. Your heart is still untouched. It has never quickened with such passion, never ached with such sorrow. But someday it will, Nicholas. Someday it will. * NATALIE: Uhh, about last night...I didn't do anything or say anything...? NICK: You mean you don't remember? NATALIE: (embarrassed) All right! I don't remember a thing from the time that I walked into the restaurant until you took me home in the cab last night. I usually hold my wine a little better than that. Nightcrawler Monologue Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title for this episode is "Bis der Tod euch scheidet" ("Till Death Do Us Part"). * The original air date for this episode was 11 February 1995, making it a seasonal Valentine's Day episode. (Valentine's Day is the 14th of February.) Continuity Canadian Content Goofs See Also *''Be My Valentine'' screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes